


Pretend

by Lilith (Citrine)



Category: Wreckers (2011)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrine/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen when, if, Nick came back? And how deeply would Dawn become drawn into the brother's off-kilter view of the world?</p><p>“Sometimes after you disappeared I wondered if David had killed you,” she said abruptly.</p><p>David went very still with his fist knotted in Nick’s hair, but Nick grinned. “Don’t be so bloody daft. He loves me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece I wrote after seeing 'Wreckers'. It's set some time after the events in the film.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended/no profit made.

“You should have got me to fuck her, not that tosser Gary.” Nick swung Dawn’s twenty-two month old son up over his head. “At least that way he’d be ours.”

“Why would I want your kid?” David wasn’t smiling.

“He’d be family, wouldn’t he? Not like this little bastard.” Nick grinned, but when he shook the boy playfully the infant crumpled into tears.

“Give him to me,” said Dawn sharply. “He isn’t used to strangers.” 

Nick shrugged and handed her baby over. “He’ll have to get used to his Uncle Nick, won’t he?”

Dawn didn’t answer that. She rocked the child in her arms. Her family. Her baby. Her blood. Only no sooner had she got him to quieten down than he twisted around and reached out for David. “Daddy, daddy, daddy!”

David swooped down and lifted him out of her arms. He carried him away into the house with Nick tagging along behind.

*

The cadavers crawled and rampaged across the screen. Zombies devouring everything in their path.

“I don’t like dead people,” said Nick. “I saw enough of the fuckers in the war.”

“Turn it off then.” Dawn hadn’t wanted the film on anyway. “It was your idea in the first place.”

They both ignored her. A zombie lurched forward and Nick shrieked, mock girly. “Save me!” He hid his face in David’s shoulder.

David gave him a shove. “Don’t be so fucking stupid.” Then he put his arm around his brother and Nick snuggled into his side.  When David’s hand drifted into his hair Nick opened his eyes and smirked at her.

“Sometimes after you disappeared I wondered if David had killed you,” she said abruptly.

David went very still with his fist knotted in Nick’s hair, but Nick grinned. “Don’t be so bloody daft. He loves me.”

*

There was no triumph in Nick’s nightmares. Not when he set her baby off screaming at three in the morning. Not when David got up and went to him, to lie on his bed with his arms wrapped around him for the rest of the night.

*

Dawn sat on the sofa, breast-feeding her son. She would have to call a halt to this special closeness soon, but he was her baby, her darling little love.

Nick strode in. “Isn’t he a bit big for that?”  His expression was positively lavicious. “Still I wouldn’t mind a bit of a suck.”  David appeared in the doorway and Nick turned to him. “Does she let you suck her tits when you fuck her?”

“Mind you own bloody business.”

Nick laughed, not the least bit daunted. “Does she? Does she let you do this?” He made a grab for David, and it turned into one of those tussling, grappling, wrestling matches that always sent an icy chill down Dawn’s spine.

It was eighty degrees outside and David’s shirt was half undone. Nick yanked the rest of the buttons open and fastened his mouth onto his brother’s nipple. David gasped. His head tilted back against the wall and he grasped the back of Nick’s skull. Dawn had seen that look of blissful agony on her husband’s face before.

  *

The door, carelessly left half ajar, showed her the two brothers lying crossways on the bed, both propped up on their elbows, perfect mirror images of each other.

"Do you want a wank?" asked Nick. He slapped David's denim covered thigh. "Come on, get your cock out. You do mine and I'll do yours."

Dawn didn't stay for the rest. She fled out into the garden, to huddle down by the chicken coop. The windows had been thrown open to the blaze of summer and she had never heard David cry out like that when they made love.

*

They were getting blatant, recklessly so and Dawn knew that she ought to leave, but she didn't.

Up at the farmhouse, in the ramshackle garage of their childhood home, Nick stood with his arms folded on the roof of the derelict car. David was behind him with his arms locked around Nick's waist, planting a line of kisses across his shoulders.  They were both still half-dressed, but not for much longer Dawn suspected.

"Daddy?" The little boy perched on Dawn's arm sounded anxious.

David raised his head. His lips were wet. "It's all right, Daddy's just playing a game with Uncle Nick."

"He doesn't need to see this." Dawn tightened her arms protectively around her son. "I'm going to take him home."  She turned around and Gary was there.

"Sickos!" Gary was so shocked, so disgusted and Dawn shuddered when she saw what they had become through his eyes.

Then everything happened so fast. All Dawn remembered afterwards was that David had dealt the final, fatal blow.

They took Gary's body and buried it out in the wild country. Then they set the farmhouse and garage ablaze. It would be blamed on bored kids, drunken vandals from the village. Back at house David and Nick burnt all their clothing and then they scrubbed each other raw under a scaldingly hot shower.

Dawn sat on the edge of the sofa, rocking herself and her wailing child. If she told the police they would take her baby away to be adopted by strangers as she had been. She couldn't let that happen to him, not to her little boy who was all the real family she ever had.

Stay. Pretend that they were one family, not two. Pretend that they were normal, Mummy and Daddy and Uncle Nick. They might even have another baby. No one would ever know that Nick had given it to her. It might even look a bit like David.

Oh god. Oh fuck. Oh Christ. She was going to be sick.

No, just breathe, deep and easy. Don't think. Don't feel. Just pretend.

 


End file.
